Fight
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: A storm comes. Something ends. Something starts. (Riarkle and Lucaya)


**I don't know what the reaction to this will be. I ship Riarkle a ton more than Lucaya but I definitely have feelings for Lucaya as well. I'm trying to give each Girl Meets World ship a fair chance and I don't really know where to classify this one. It's supposed to be Lucaya and Riarkle, but it also touches upon the end of Rucas and... I don't know.**

 **I want to write a fanfic for each Girl Meets World ship but I don't know if I could write Rucas. And my feelings about Jo** **shaya are strained now.**

* * *

The second he climbed through her window it was perhaps clear to them both that this was not a normal day.

And that there were storm clouds on the horizon, and thunder in the air.

A sort of electricity, but not the kind that lit up a room.

But the kind that took all the light away.

And perhaps that was what this storm was doing.

Taking his light away.

But not the real kind of light.

The kind of light that was forced and unnatural, though he'd never say it to her face.

And perhaps to someone she was still a galaxy full of stars.

But to him, a campfire somewhere shone brighter.

And she was...

Forced.

And when he climbed through the window it felt like he had to climb through broken glass to get to her.

And the pain made it almost not worth it.

And she saw that.

What was she?

Stupid?

Of course not.

She knew what she was.

And what she wasn't to him.

She had seen so much, in just the action of him coming in.

In his glances around, searching, finally eyes landing on her.

But not finding what they were looking for.

That electricity, the electricity that just takes and takes and BURNS OUT, that electricity filled her.

She wasn't used to being the one that got angry.

Perhaps she wasn't.

Perhaps the anger was like the light.

Artificial.

Serving a purpose.

Someone had been wrong.

Someone _had_ been wrong.

Maya had thought...

Oh who cares what Maya thought!

The anger burns.

It crackles.

"Lucas." Her voice is stiff. Monotone.

Like she can't act like she loves him anymore.

Because she doesn't.

Somewhere that love, in a person who seemed full of love, dried out.

Like California in drought.

She had too much and gave.

And he didn't give back.

So now she's empty.

"Riley." It hurts, but he's smiling. But it's not one of his real smiles. Because she knows those.

She's memorized those.

This isn't one.

It can't be.

She steps to the window.

He steps out of it.

The world revolves around them.

Perhaps.

But it's not real.

It can't be.

She's so tired.

"Lucas, what is this?" She gestures around.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we?"

He asks again.

"What do you mean?"

He's nervous.

Sweating.

"Lucas!" Her voice takes on a stern tone.

He flinches.

He's not used to her being the one getting angry either.

He doesn't like it.

He would like it if it was Maya.

"Yes?"

He's hesitant.

It's obvious.

"Lucas-"

All she can say is his name.

As if she's getting rid of it.

Spitting it out.

It leaves a bad taste.

"Riley!" He can't reach her.

There is a storm in her eyes.

Thunder is no longer on the horizon, but in her heart.

A _fight_ is on the horizon.

"Would you protect her?" She asks.

He knows who her is.

He knows how many times he's thought about her.

In an instant the answer is yes.

But he hesitates with it.

"Answer!" She's nearly yelling.

Neither of them see who has arrived with the storm.

She feels it though.

Feels his presence.

"Y-yes." He stutters.

He's not used to being the nervous one.

He'd felt it around her before.

More around someone else though.

"You would protect her and not me." She both stating it and yelling it.

But it's not a question.

It's definitely not a question.

She pauses.

The electricity is dying down.

The storm may have passed.

But it happened.

"Good." She says.

He's frozen.

Shocked.

"Go tell her."

She knew this was coming.

Knew he never really chose her.

Knew someone else did.

"GO TELL HER!" She's yelling again.

But not out of anger.

Out of desperation.

She turns around.

Her question was already answered.

"You're here?"

"I've always been here Riley." He answers with a sad smile.

One came with the storm.

Another leaves with it.

And the hurricane blew the leaves about.

But they end up right where they're supposed to be.

"Good."

She says.

They settle into the window seat together.

Neither mentions the fight.

Lucas won't talk about it either, when Maya throws her defenses up, scared that he'll choose Riley _again_.

But what she'll find out and they have already...

He never really chose Riley.

The storm settles.

The world revolves around them.

The stars shine.

The campfire burns.

And thunder lives on inside her heart.


End file.
